Yang y Ruby
by Jesse J. Lluvia
Summary: Esta es una Fanfiction de género Yuri. Esta historia contiene amistad, romance y humor. Ruby y Yang son hermanas y se verán envueltas en situaciones que harán que su relación de hermanas se convierta en algo diferente, algo sin etiqueta.
1. Chapter 1 - La otra Ruby

Capítulo 1

 **La Ruby Equivocada**

Ruby y Yang se encontraban a solas en su habitación, ya que Weiss y Blake habían ido a una misión junto con el profesor Oobleck. La misión no era la gran cosa, pero Yang y Ruby por supuesto que querían ir, sobretodo Ruby ya que entre los estudios y las pruebas, las misiones eran lo único que enserio disfrutaba. La culpa recaía en Yang, que era la pareja asignada de Ruby para el trabajo que no terminaron. Tres días antes, Yang trataba de distraerse, despejar su mente de algo que la irritaba (más adelante revelaremos de que se trata) para ello convenció a Ruby de enviciarse con ella jugando "Asesino Ninja" (es un video-juego), todo a pesar de las advertencias de Weiss, ambas no lograron terminar su trabajo, por lo que el profesor Oobleck decidió no llevarlas.

Ambas se encontraban recostadas en sus respectivas camas. Ruby se sentía aburrida y pensaba en que podrían estar haciendo en ese momento Weiss y Blake, quizás divirtiéndose, aprendiendo una nueva técnica, descubriendo las ruinas de una arma ancestral. Ruby solía entusiasmar sé por la idea de aprender nuevas habilidades y aun más por conocer nuevas armas. Ruby pensaba en las armas como si fueran personas, personas que hay que conocer y no como las verdaderas personas las cuales la tenían sin cuidado. Volteo hacia Yang, quien miraba el techo, parecía estar muy pensativa.

—oye, Yang, ¿crees que Weiss y Blake la estén pasando bien?

—creo que si, el profesor Oobleck es genial.

—...

—...

—esta muy aburrido sin Weiss y Blake por aquí —suspiro Ruby.

—gracias por eso, tambien me la paso genial contigo —dijo Yang sarcástica, pero con un poco de indiferencia ya que algo la mantenía distraída— ¿Quieres jugar video-juegos?

—No hablaras en serio... es por eso que estamos aquí y no descubriendo esa arma ancestral —dijo Ruby dándole la espalda a Yang.

—¿arma ancestral? Solo estas dejando volar tú imaginación.

Ruby volteo a ver a Yang, quien le sonrió. En unos momentos ya se encontraban jugando. Yang no solía ser tan irresponsable con las tareas, pero había algo en su mente, algo que la molestaba y que hacía que su estómago se retorciera al pensar en ello. Ella tenía una nueva novia, lo cual era exactamente lo que no le gustaba. Yang había conocido a esta chica en una de sus salidas nocturnas, donde se habían hecho novias, o por lo menos eso creía la otra chica luego de un par de besos. Yang tenia una regla que consistía en no salir con alguien por más de tres ocasiones (la cual había roto ase ya 3 citas, ya que el día de ayer tuvieron su cita numero 6). Era una regla que hacia su vida más facil, sabia que involucrarse mucho con una persona podía llevarla a convertirse en la novia de alguien y eso a casarse y a tener hijos (Yang es bisexual, por lo que podían ser hijos biológicos o adoptados), y posiblemente a abandonar a esos hijos como su madre lo hizo con ella. Yang no estaba lista para para mantener una relación estable, sinceramente algo le faltaba, y seguía buscándolo. Al ser la novia de esa chica la mantenía en la etapa 2 (la primera era involucrarse) de su gráfica a la perdición, por lo que no se sentía cómoda con la situación, y planeaba remediarlo, pero siempre que pensaba en terminar la relación, tambien pensaba en no tenia mucho sentido hacer eso. La chica en cuestión era un poco mandona, un poco susceptible y un pelin celosa, pero tambien podía ser muy tierna y atenta, sus desplantes no le agradaban a Yang, pero la aguantaba porque... como decirlo de una manera educada... La chica estaba bien Buena. Recibió una llamada mientras jugaban y pauso el juego, parecía que la estaban invitando a algún lado a lo que la rubia respondió que estaba ocupada. Al parecer eso no funcionó, porque a manera de excusa siguió diciendo que estaba con su hermana y que no la quería dejar sola. Colgó y reanudo el juego. No me importa quedarme sola, le dijo Ruby sin pausar el juego. Yang sonrió levemente.

—ya conozco tu introversión... solo te use de excusa para no ir —le dijo.

Ruby estuvo apunto de decir algo, pero Yang la interrumpió preguntándole si tenia hambre.

Yang se levanto dirigiéndose a la nevera. Trajo consigo unos de esos pequeños helados que vienen en recipientes pequeños, con un par de cucharas. Ruby y Yang dejaron de jugar "Asesino Ninja" y pusieron otro juego donde ambas hacían equipo de manera Online, (sin pausa) ambas se alimentaban entre si cuando no podían hacerlo ellas mismas por el juego. Yang le dijo a Ruby que tenia un poco de helado cerca de sus labios, Ruby trato de quitárselo en un movimiento rápido con su mano. Yang le dijo que aun tenia el helado.

—Quítamelo, le dijo Ruby.

Yang se inclino hacia Ruby y con su lengua rápidamente la mio a Ruby en los labios. Ruby se sorprendió y dejo de mover a su personaje dentro del juego, haciendo que la matasen y que perdieran.

—¡Que! Porque te dejaste de mover?

Ruby limpio su boca pasando su mano sobre ella. Me lamiste, dijo Ruby con cara de asco.

—Bueno tenias las manos ocupadas y ... —Ruby escupió en su mano y la paso sobre el rostro de Yang, antes que esta terminase de hablar.— Tú no acabas de hacer eso — dijo Yang comenzando a enfadarse.

Ruby se dispuso a salir corriendo usando su semblanza, pero Yang tomo su pie asiendo que Ruby cayese al suelo. Yang sometió a Ruby, la tomo de las manos y la sujetaba mientras hacia saliva con su boca, haciendo que se juntara y comenzara a caer lentamente dirigiéndose a la cara de Ruby. Ruby comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda. Jaune arc que se encontraba afuera de su habitación, escuchaba como Ruby gritaba: NO! YANG! POR FAVOR! PERDON! AYUDA! ES ASQUEROSO, ASQUEROSOOO!

(...)

Ruby se lavaba la cara en el lavamanos del baño de su habitación, cuando oyó a Yang recibir otra llamada. Al salir del baño, se sentó en la cama de Weiss. Yang se encontraba viendo su teléfono recostada sobre su cama. De pronto el celular de Ruby sonó. Al parecer Weiss le había mandado un vídeo; «Hola, Ruby, quería decirles a ti y a Yang que el profesor Oobleck nos hará quedarnos más tiempo, estaremos llegando hasta mañana, nos vemos» Weiss enfocó a Blake quien saludo, sonriendo levemente y finalizó el video.

—al parecer la están pasando bien... Lo lamento hermana —dijo Yang sin separar la vista de su celular. Aun se sentía culpable por haber hecho que se perdieran el viaje.

—no es del todo tu culpa —replicó Ruby suspirando.

Ruby activo la cámara de su celular y lo levanto. Y se dispuso a grabar un video para Weiss; «Hola, Weiss, espero la estés pasando bien, te extraño... ¿tú también me extrañas?, se que te aburres sin mi alrededor, pero nos veremos mañana mi BFF (Best Friend Forever) saludame a Blake, bye».

Yang pensaba en terminar con su novia hoy, por lo que se dispuso a eso. Se sentó en su cama, mientras pensaba en como hacerlo.

—Ruby.

—¿que?

—saldré un momento, ¿estarás bien verdad?

—¡No soy una niña sabes, recuerda que tengo 15 y cumpliré 16 pronto, estaré bien!

—claro... —dijo distraída Yang.

Ruby noto algo en Yang, ya había visto 3 veces esa expresión en la cara de su hermana; La primera vez fue cuando Yang le contó que una vez casi mueren por su imprudencia a manos de los Grimms, cuando Ruby era solo una bebé (Crow las salvo). La segunda fue el día que le dijo a su padre que había reprobado historia cuando aun estudiaban en la "Academia Signal", por no haber entregado su ensayo de 500 palabras sobre como se fundaron los 4 reinos de Remnant. (Que puede ser normal para algunos, pero como mencionábamos, Yang es inteligente, no era irresponsable, aunque tampoco era del top 3, pero si era mejor que la mayoría. Lo sucedido esa vez fue que se había pasado pensando en como terminar con un chico, cuya relación se volvía seria, luego de eso invento una regla que, le evitaría que pasara por cosas como esas). La tercera fue cuando Yang le dijo otra vez a Ruby que había perdido a Zwei en el bosque (Zwei regreso 10 minutos después de eso). Ruby había deducido que esa cara solo significaba malas noticias para alguien.

—te diriges a dar mala noticias, ¿cierto?

Yang estaba caminando hacia la puerta y se detuvo.

—sí, ¿me veo tan mal?

Ruby se levanto de la cama de Weiss y abrazo a Yang.

—luces muy bien, hueles muy bien —dijo Ruby enterrando su nariz en el cuello de Yang— y estarás muy bien.

Yang vio a Ruby a los ojos.

—no es para tanto, iré a terminar con mi novia.

—¡que! ¡¿porque?! —dijo Ruby como si fuera un cachorro triste.

—es complicado... Es solo que no se como hacerlo, no me gusta dar malas noticias.

—pffff "malas noticias" —Ruby río un poco— aveces eres muy narcisista.

Yang puso los ojos en blanco. —tú sabes a que me refiero, también me siento mal por esto, digo ella tiene una personalidad que no me agrada del todo, pero si que tiene muchas cosas que me gustan y me atraen.

—¿puedo ayudarte en algo? —pregunto Ruby sonriendo.

—mmm... No realmente.

—¡vamos! Yang dijiste que no sabías que decir.

—es cierto, pero tu no eres una experta en relaciones —dijo Yang mientras salía de la habitación dejando a Ruby sola.

—no, pero puedo tratar de ayudarte... —dijo Ruby cuando Yang ya se había ido de la habitación sin poder escucharla.

Yang regreso en la noche, cuando Ruby ya se encontraba dormida. Yang se dirigió a su cama en la otra litera de arriba y se durmió. Al despertarse por la mañana Yang se sentía muy cómoda entre los brazos de alguien. Se tardo un poco en darse cuenta que eso no tenía sentido. Se giro lentamente y vio a Ruby dormida abrazada a ella. Hizo presión con su dedo indice sobre su pulgar y le genero un golpe en la nariz a Ruby cuando libero el dedo indice. Ruby se despertó y le sonrió.

—¿que haces en mi cama? —le pregunto Yang.

Ruby pensaba que Yang se sentiría sola por haber terminado con su novia.

—Ssshh.. —dijo Ruby mientras le tapaba la boca con su mano a Yang— Tú estás pasando por algo difícil. Quiero que sepas que yo estaré contigo siempre.

Ruby había visto el final de anteriores relaciones de su hermana, sabía que no importaba quien fuera el que terminará la relación, Yang siempre pasaba decaída los siguientes días. (Pasar decaído luego de una relación no es el fin del mundo, pero Yang tampoco se había enamorado y tampoco se había tomado con seriedad una relación antes)

Yang se quito la mano de la cara y se sentó en la cama.

—estoy bien no termine con Ruby —dijo Yang.

—¿que? —dijo Ruby confundida.

—que no termine con mi novia.

—la llamaste Ruby...

—sí, ese es su nombre —dijo Yang. Salto de la litera y se dirigió al baño.

(Para no confundirnos nos referiremos a la otra Ruby como "(la otra) Ruby" cada vez que nos refiramos a ella)

Ruby se sentó en la cama pensativa. Yang se asomo por la puerta del baño con un cepillo de dientes en la mano y dijo; —sabes, creo que ella es la indicada.

Ruby salto de la litera. jamás había oído hablar así a Yang, aunque lo que más la sorprendía era otra cosa.

—¡¿como es que paso de, "voy a terminar con ella" a "ella es la indicada"?! —le pregunto Ruby pegada a la puerta del baño.

—el amor es complicado —dijo Yang desde adentro del baño.

«¡amor!, es un hecho que no lo entiendo», pensó Ruby.

Yang salió del baño y Ruby ya se había cambiado para ir a clases.

—invite a (la otra) Ruby a ver una película aquí —dijo Yang.

—pero ni siquiera tenemos televisión —señaló Ruby.

—sí, quería que tu me ayudarás con eso.

—lo siento Yang, pero no tengo tanto dinero —dijo Ruby conteniendo una sonrisa.

—no me refería a eso, solo tienes que pasar por ella a esta dirección —dijo Yang extendiéndole un papel con una dirección —solo diles que yo te envío y que vienes por la televisión.

—¿Y tu que harás?

—arreglare un poco la habitación para la película.

Después de clases Ruby se dirigió junto con Penny (a quien se había encontrado en el camino y quien había decidido acompañar a Ruby) a la dirección que Yang le había entregado. Ambas llegaron a lo que parecía una Discoteca.

—¿Es aquí? —pregunto Penny.

—Eso parece —dijo Ruby guardándose el papel de la dirección y disponiéndose a entrar al lugar.

Ruby y Penny trataron de entrar al lugar, pero dos sujetos en la entrada no las dejaban pasar, no sin una identificación que comprobara su mayoría de edad.

—Ahora que —dijo Penny.

Ruby pensó por un momento y le dijo que la siguiera. Ambas fueron a la parte trasera del edificio. Ruby trato de abrir la puerta trasera del edificio, pero está estaba cerrada.

—Esta cerrada —dijo Ruby frustrada.

Penny tomo la puerta jalándola un poco y la arranco de su puesto. Volteo a ver a Ruby sonriendo avergonzada.

—genial —dijo Ruby sincera.

Entraron con cuidado de no ser vistas y trataron de poner la puerta en su sitio. La puerta por su puesto ya no serviría, y solo la dejaron medio recostada en el marco.

Una vez dentro, se mezclaron con las demás personas. Había un pista con muchas personas bailando al ritmo de un DJ que se encontraba en la parte de arriba, en una especie de segundo piso. Luces de todo tipo y de muchos colores se movían al ritmo de la música estridente de tipo electrónica. Ruby vio una barra llena de personas alrededor y un Bartender atendiendo. Ruby se acerco a la barra y le dijo al Bartender que la enviaba Yang y que venia por la tele. El Bartender parecía no tener idea de a que se refería Ruby, es más, le ofreció una bebida. Ruby tomo la bebida con su mano y fue con Penny quien se había quedado viendo fascinada el efecto de las luces laser. Ruby le explico la situación a Penny.

—Porque no le preguntas a él —le pregunto Penny, señalando al DJ quien tenia una cabeza de oso como mascara cubriendo su cabeza.

Ruby se negó, ella no quería subir hasta donde se encontraba el DJ, y ser vista por todas las personas.

—Sera mejor que salgamos de este ruido y que llame a Yang —dijo Ruby.

Penny volteo a ver al DJ y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras que llevaban hasta el.

—¡Penny!, ¡no!, ¡espera! —dijo Ruby deteniéndose a medio camino ya que Penny se le había adelantado.

Ruby miraba como Penny trataba de hablar con el DJ y pensó que era imposible que este la oyera, con las bocinas de tras de él y esa mascara de oso. De pronto el DJ tomo de la mano a Penny y la puso a tocar los discos de la consola de mezclas produciendo efectos en la música, Penny seguía tratando de que el DJ la escuchara, hasta que se dio por vencida y le presto atención, y comenzó a mover los discos, ahora sin la ayuda del DJ, al mismo tiempo que probaba moviendo otros botones y palancas, mientras que el DJ bailaba alrededor de ella. De hecho no se le daba mal a Penny.

Ruby luego de un tiempo decidió subir por su amiga para irse de ahí. Al llegar con Penny la encontró muy emocionada. Penny trato que Ruby usara la consola tambien, pero Ruby solo quería irse de ahí.

Penny recordó porque estaban ahí, le pregunto al chico con mascara de oso, si le prestaba uno de los televisores de pantalla plana que se encontraban detrás de ellos. Obviamente no la escucho y siguió cabeceando al ritmo de la música. Penny volteo a Ruby y le hizo un gesto positivo. Ruby sabia que el DJ nisiquiera la había oído, pero pensaba que podría tomar el televisor prestado y que luego Yang podría resolver el resto. Ruby tomo uno de los televisores (LCD) que estaban detrás de ellas y lo jalo haciendo que las bocinas que estaban conectadas al televisor por cables se cayeran. La discoteca quedo en silencio de música, solo se escuchaban susurros de las personas hablando mientras miraban a Ruby y a Penny. Personas con trajes y armas comenzaron a salir, dirigiéndose hacia ellas. Las personas que se encontraban bailando se hicieron a un lado.

—oh, no —Dijo Ruby, viendo a su alrededor y aun con el televisor en manos.

El DJ saco un arma de debajo de su consola y antes de que pudiese hacer algo, Penny lo golpeo haciéndolo llegar hasta la pista de baile.

—¿Que hacemos? —le pregunto Penny a Ruby.

—trata de no lastimarlos, solo esquivalos y vayámonos por donde entramos.

Ruby y Penny saltaron hacia la pista cuando ya las habían rodeado los hombres con traje. Corrieron hasta la puerta trasera, pero la habían cubierto 5 trajeados.

—¿ahora que? —Pregunto Penny.

—Ok, plan "b" yo los distraigo y tú buscas otra salida.

Ruby comenzó a hablar con ellos;— Se que es dificil de creer a estas alturas, pero esto es solo un mal entendido —comenzó diciendo Ruby, mientras que los hombres con armas seguían acercándose. Esto no esta funcionando, pensó Ruby aun con el televisor en sus manos. Ruby siguió tratando de aclarar el mal entendido; —solo somos dos estudiantes de Beacon, no somos ladronas, estudiamos para convertirnos en cazadoras y, y... Yang me envía —dijo Ruby finalmente esperando que eso funcionara.

De pronto un hombre con barba oscura salio del fondo y hizo que los hombres con trajes se detuvieran por un momento.

—Entonces tú eres la persona que mando esa bola de furia rubia por el televisor —Dijo el hombre con barba.

—ah... sí, Yang es mi hermana de hecho.

—No me extraña que seas su hermana... mira todo el desastre que has causado —dijo el hombre con barba oscura viendo al rededor— dile que sera el doble, más el daño por las bocinas, ahora llévate eso antes de que cambie de opin... —iba diciendo el hombre con barba oscura cuando, una luz fuerte vino de la parte de atrás de Ruby. Ruby tuvo un mal presentimiento. Un inmenso rayo de energía pura creado por Penny había atravesado el techo haciéndole un enorme agujero.

—ahora —dijo Penny tomando de la cintura a Ruby y sacándola del edificio por el agujero del techo.

Ruby no podía creer lo que había pasado. Penny siguió corriendo por la cima de los edificios cargando a Ruby y al televisor hasta que se encontraron en Beacon. Penny bajo a Ruby.

Ruby vio a Penny a los ojos y luego de un tiempo le dijo; —Algún día tienes que enseñarme como haces eso.

Ruby invito a Penny a ver la película, pero Penny ya había estado mucho tiempo ausente y debía regresar a reportarse con el profesor IroonWood . Ruby llevo el televisor hasta su habitación, ahí se encontró con Yang quien estaba en compañía de una chica. Yang tomo la televisión, y la otra chica saludo a Ruby. La chica era alta y usaba un top ceñido sin mangas. A Ruby le pareció que era hermosa y sobretodo muy sexy. Era de esas chicas que podían vivir de unos dientes blancos y anorexia, y al parecer uno de los tipos favoritos de Yang, ya que este tipo usualmente no busca algo duradero... Y porque estaba bien buena.

 **Chica** : Hola, tu debes de ser la hermana menor de Yang mi nombre es Ruby. (Ella es "la otra Ruby")

 **Ruby** : Hola, es un gusto conocerte, yo tambien me llamo Ruby.

 **(la otra)Ruby** : lo se —sonrió.

 **Yang** : ¿tuviste algún problema con Junior? —le pregunto a Ruby.

 **Ruby** : ¿quien?

 **Yang** : el hombre con la barba.

—oh, bueno, el dice que sera el doble —dijo Ruby mientras que pensaba que seguramente ahora seria mucho mas que el doble.

Ruby miraba al rededor buscando los preparativos que Yang había hecho, pero lo único que noto es una cortina diferente en la ventana. Yang se ha superado a si misma, pensó Ruby. Yang termino de acomodar la televisión en frente de la ventana, viendo en dirección hacia las camas de Blake y la de ella.(el equipo RWBY dormía en unas literas improvisadas, a la izquierda estaba la litera de Weiss y Ruby, Weiss dormía abajo y Ruby arriba; a la derecha estaba la litera de Yang y Blake, Yang dormía arriba y Blake abajo)

—¡Hora De Cine! —dijo Yang serrando la cortina de la ventana, dejando el cuarto completamente a oscuras.

Las tres se sentaron en la cama de Blake para ver la película. (orden: Yang-(la otra)Ruby-Ruby)

—¿no esperaremos a Weiss y a Blake? —pregunto Ruby en la oscuridad.

—no, (la otra)Ruby tendrá que irse en cualquier momento, ella tiene un compromiso —dijo Yang— quiero aprovechar el tiempo que tenga.

—sí, solo espero una llamada —dijo (la otra)Ruby.

—¿de tu agente? —le pregunto Ruby.

—¿agente? —dijo confundida (la otra)Ruby.

—porque eres modelo ¿cierto? —le dijo Ruby.

A Ruby le había parecido la chica más hermosa que había conocido. (ok, Ruby tampoco conocía a muchas personas y hasta ese día antes de conocer a (la otra)Ruby pensaba que Yang era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, y luego le seguía Weiss, Penny, Pyrrha, Nora, etc. Tenia otra lista donde había separado a las chicas fauno, donde en primer lugar estaba Velvet, en segundo Blake, etc.)

—hahaha, gracias que maja eres —le dijo (la otra)Ruby a Ruby mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo en la oscuridad como si Ruby fuera una niña pequeña que acababa de decirle un cumplido.

—Wow, Ruby tranquila con esos piropos, que ella es mía —se burlo Yang, mientras encendía la televisión.

—no seas celosa —dijo (la otra) Ruby.

—pufff, yo celosa, hahah —rió falsamente Yang— ademas Ruby no es lesbi, o eso creo—dijo Yang sonriendo en la oscuridad.

—¡¿que no íbamos a ver una película?! —dijo Ruby, incómoda por el comentario de Yang.

Yang le había colocado una Pendrive (USB) a la televisión. Solo busco la película y le dio "Play". La película era una de esas románticas, por la cual Yang sólo pretendía crear un ambiente. No paso mucho tiempo cuando Yang comenzó a besarse con (la otra) Ruby. Ruby puso los ojos en blanco y decidió subirse a la cama de arriba desde donde continuo mirando la película.

Hacia una hora que la película empezara cuando Yang la pauso para ir al baño (ya que, no tenían un control remoto tuvo que apagar la televisión para que no avanzará la película). Saco su celular para alumbrar un poco ya que no quería encender la luz, para no estropear el ambiente. A Ruby le estaba gustando la pelicula, no era lo que ella esperaba, pero el protagonista le parecía interesante.

—oh! mierda! —dijo Yang desde adentro del baño.

—te apuesto a que se lo callo el celular en el retrete —le dijo (la otra) Ruby a Ruby.

—¿como lo sabes?

—soy una especie de gurú en ese tipo de cosas.

(la otra Ruby) miro su celular y vio 5 llamadas perdidas de su padre (así es, la llamada que esperaba era la de su padre, cuando este estuviera en la salida de Beacon con su madre la llamaría para salir a celebrar el nuevo acenso que había conseguido hace 2 días) se levanto y le dijo a Ruby que la despidiera de Yang, mientras salia deprisa de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta. Ruby fue hacia la puerta y la cerro. Se dirigió alumbrando con su celular hacia la cama de Blake donde se sentó.

Se escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse.

—se me callo el celular en el retrete —dijo Yang con frustración en su voz— Ruby enciende tu celular para guiarme.

Ruby lo hizo. La luz era muy tenue por lo que Yang no podía ver nada a parte de la luz del celular que la guiaba hasta la cama de Blake. Al llegar hasta la luz del celular lo tomo y lo puso boca abajo quedando momentáneamente siega por el residuo que deja ver una luz, lo cual no importaba mucho porque como dijimos el cuarto estaba oscuro. Yang se sentó junto a Ruby y le paso un brazo por los hombros y antes de que Ruby se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Yang puso su otra mano sobre el rostro de Ruby y la besó. A Ruby la tomo por sorpresa, de pronto sentía el aliento de Yang, y su lengua dentro de su boca. No sabía que hacer y su corazón se le había acelerado. Yang puso su mano en la pierna de Ruby. Ruby se la quito rápidamente y mantenía agarrada la mano de Yang. Yang al sentir la mano, entrelazo sus dedos con los de Ruby. Yang continuaba besandola en los labios, mientras que Ruby pensaba que la situación ya había llegado muy lejos y debía hacer algo. Yang dirigió sus labios al cuello de Ruby.

—Yang... —dijo Ruby suavemente.

—¡¿Ruby?! —dijo Yang reconociendo la voz de su hermana.

De pronto se escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y de inmediato se encendieron las luces.

—¡wow! —dijo Weiss parada en la puerta junto a Blake—oye, Blake, ¿que crees que este haciendo el equipo JNPR?

—no lo se, vamos averiguarlo —respondió Blake nerviosa mente, mientras volvían a cerrar la puerta.

Yang y Ruby habían tratado de decir algo a sus amigas, pero se habían ido muy rápido. Ruby se encontraba ligeramente ruborizada, miro a Yang quien mantenía una mirada indescifrable.

—asi, tu novia te dejo saludos —dijo Ruby.

Yang sonrió irónicamente y luego se abalanzó sobre Ruby haciéndole una llave al cuello.

—¡todo es tu culpa!

Fin del capítulo 1.


	2. Chapter 2 - Amor y Destino

Capítulo 2

 **Amor y Destino**

Al día siguiente del incidente de la Ruby equivocada, todo parecía que lo que había pasado no trascenderia a más y quedaría en el pasado como una anécdota graciosa que contar. Claro que habían personas (Weiss y Blake) a las que se les debía aclarar ciertas cosas, como el hecho que ciertas hermanas (Yang y Ruby) no eran amantes en secreto que aprovechaban cada momento que estuvieran a solas para acariciarse sobre las camas de sus amigas. Pero de eso se encargaría Yang. Por otra parte Ruby se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio charlando con Penny, ambas sentadas una junto a la otra en el borde del edificio, con los pies colgando.

—¿en la boca? —le pregunto Penny sin verla.

—sí.

—¿es tu novia?

—no, es mi hermana... Ella solo creía que yo era otra persona.

—¿podrías describirmelo? —dijo Penny refiriéndose al beso.

—fue... uf, raro, y húmedo... Pero divertido, supongo —dijo Ruby sonrojadose al recordarlo.

—...

—...

—¿volverás a besarla?

—no, no está bien, las hermanas no se supone que hagan eso.

—pues no lo entiendo.

Ruby miro a Penny.

—yo no se mucho de las relaciones humanas, —continuo Penny— pero cuando hablas de ella, noto que la quieres, que enserio la quieres, que sea también tú hermana debe de ser solo el destino.

Ruby lo pensó y se dio cuenta que ella tampoco lo entendía muy bien. Pero no quería a Yang de ese modo. Se limitó a decirle a Penny que "existían diferentes tipos de amor"

Ruby recibió un mensaje de Weiss al parecer tenían que irse ya. El profesor Oobleck necesitaba otra vez al equipo RWBY, pero esta vez completo. Se despidió de Penny y regreso a su habitación con sus compañeras.

Ruby entro a la habitación pensando en si ya se había aclarado todo.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunto Ruby viendo a sus compañeras de cuarto.

—Todo bien —respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Se terminaron de preparar para ir con Oobleck y luego se dirigieron al punto de encuentro juntas. Al llegar con el profesor notaron que estaba en compañía del director Ozpin. El director Ozpin les informo que se trataba de una misión poco usual. Al parecer tendrían que traer a la fuerza a tres estudiantes que habían desertado de la academia de Atlas, y que los rumores apuntaban que se mantenían a los alrededores de Vale dando conciertos con mensajes anarquistas o de naturaleza depresivos. Ozpin les pidió que si aceptaban la misión, que actuaran con cautela, y que podía asignársela a otro equipo, pero que creía que ellas eran las indicadas para el trabajo; El grupo de desertores era un experto en darse a la fuga por lo que tendrían que acercarse a ellos sin levantar sospechas, y ellas eran cuatro chicas jóvenes como las que asistían a sus conciertos, lo cual era perfecto.

Ruby como la líder del equipo acepto la misión, y el director Ozpin les entrego un informe con todo lo que necesitaban saber. En el informe venían fotografías y los datos personales de los tres desertores; El primero es un chico de 19 años con cabello tipo emo llamado Takumi, la segunda es una chica de 17 años peliroja con un pircing en la nariz llamada Erza y la ultima era tambien una chica de 17 años, de cabello negro de nombre Layla. Este grupo comenzaba a tener seguidores y el problema era que les avisaban de cualquier acción por parte de las autoridades con el fin de que pudieran escapar. Por lo que el equipo RWBY actuaria sin apoyo de ningún tipo.

Enviaron al equipo RWBY en un auto que las dejo en el centro de Vale.

—Aaaalright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, y su valiente líder Rubí —dijo Ruby con suficiencia— han comenzado su cuarta misión! (Levanta su puño en el aire) Banzai!

Desde ahí siguieron solas. Fueron a varios sitios en los cuales se presentaban grupos musicales, sin tener suerte, hasta que Yang hablo con una persona que le dijo que, últimamente muchas personas se reunían en un sitio a escuchar a un grupo de música rock, que tocaba de manera depresiva. La pista no era la gran cosa y quizas solo se trataba de un grupo con canciones de rompimientos amorosos, de los cuales hay muchos. Pero decidieron ir al lugar. El lugar se encontraba a las afueras de Vale. Se trataba de un edificio enorme y había una fila igual de enorme para entrar.

Empezaba a hacerse de noche y a bajar la temperatura cuando se formaron. Rápidamente fueron engullidas por la fila al llegar muchas más personas. Ruby abrazaba a Weiss para mantenerse caliente, Weiss ya se había acostumbrado a los abrazos de Ruby, ya que la abrazaba casi para todo, por lo que ya se había resignado. Se encontraban cerca de la entrada cuando Yang se percato que solo dejaban entrar a las personas mayores de 18 años. Frunció los labios y le dijo a Blake: —¿tienes Identificación falsa?

A lo que Blake respondió que "Sí" asintiendo. (Obviamente Yang tenia una)

—Yo tambien —dijo Weiss.

Ruby tensaba sus puños, su mandíbula cerrada, y solo quería gritar, pero en lugar de eso dijo: —Lo que sea, me voy a casa. (porque no tenia una identificación falsa)

Pero Yang dijo muy tranquila y muy rápido: —Blake golpéame tan duro como puedas en la cara cuando esté por mostrar mi identificación y luego, Ruby, sólo camina detrás de mí como si tú pertenecieras al antro.

Nadie dijo nada durante un tiempo, hasta que Blake dijo: —Uhmm ¿enserio quieres que te golpee?

Estaban acercándonos al gorila, que tenia un gran tatuaje en su cabeza calva, y entonces Yang apenas murmuro: —Sí, hazlo. Sólo golpéame duro.

Ruby se fue un poco hacia atrás, mirando. Weiss le da la identificación al gorila, quien alumbra la identificación con una linterna, la mira, y se lo devuelve.

Entonces es el turno de Yang. Ruby trata de lucir tranquila, y luego ve como Blake echa el brazo hacia atrás y golpea a Yang en el ojo derecho. La cabeza de Yang se hace un poco para atrás.

El gorila salta hacia arriba para agarrar a Blake, y luego Yang gira su cuerpo para bloquear la visión del gorila de Ruby, y mientras Yang gira, Ruby entra en el bar como si Yang fuera una puerta giratoria.

El gorila sostenía a Blake por los hombros. Blake hace una mueca mientras mira su mano. Entonces Yang pone una mano sobre el gorila y dice:

―Amigo, sólo estábamos bromeando.

—te a golpeado en el ojo —dijo el gorila.

—me debía una —dijo Blake sonriendo.

No tenían que llamar la atención y esto lo hizo un poco, pero por lo menos Weiss, Ruby y el resto luego de que el gorila viera sus identificaciones y las dejará pasar, estaban dentro. El lugar estaba poco iluminado y tenía una tarima donde se encontraba tocando un grupo. Tenía que haber más de un centenar de personas ahí adentro y seguían entrando.

Rápidamente se percataron que el grupo que tocaba, no era al que buscaban, pero en esos lugares era habitual que tocaran más de un grupo, por lo que esperarían.

—es hora de mezclarse —dijo Yang llevando de la mano a Blake hacia el centro de la multitud.

Weiss hizo lo mismo con Ruby. Weiss trataba de imitar a los demás, pero no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de conciertos, se sentía un poco fuera de lugar. Las personas alzaban las manos hacia el grupo de rock que tocaba y otros también daban saltos. Estar rodeadas de tantas personas era un poco sofocante, pero se sentía bien, pensó Ruby mientras miraba hacia Yang bailando con Blake y luego a Weiss tratando de rockear.

Ruby rió un poco.

—¡no te burles! al menos yo lo intento —soltó Weiss.

—no, no me burlo —dijo Ruby. Tomo la mano de Weiss y comenzó a saltar con ella divertida.

Luego de un par de canciones, el grupo sobre el escenario dio paso a otro. Rápidamente las chicas se percataron que se trataban de sus desertores. Blake y Weiss salieron por la puerta trasera a esperarlos, ya que no tratarían nada mientras estuvieran en el escenario. Yang y Ruby se quedaron juntas en la multitud, viendo hacia el escenario, vigilándolos.

Ruby se sentía un poco extraña, como dispersa, no estaba totalmente concentrada en la misión y no sabia porque. Ruby cerro los ojos y en la oscuridad, recordo otra oscuridad, otro momento, y aquel beso. El grupo comenzó a tocar a un ritmo de rock estridente y Takumi acercándose al micrófono canto:

 _Cosas que no puedo mostrar a nadie_

 _están inundando mi cabeza_

 _En un mundo donde no existen errores_

 _Me he perdido_

 _Soy víctima de aquello que creo imposible_

 _Sólo creeré en lo que mis ojos me muestren_

 _¿A caso no es suficiente?_

 _Artificial Tac Tic Tac Tic_

 _Hey, ¿como puedo ser yo el único loco?_

 _¡Este es su maldito mundo de fantasía!_

 _En este hermoso mundo_

 _Hay una oscuridad que eclipsa toda luz_

 _Mi corazón se esfuerza en encontrarle la logica_

 _pero me ciega esta infinidad de reflejos_

 _Secret kiss for you_

 _Secret kiss for you_

 _Secret remains for you_

 _¡No quiero volver a ver algo así!_

 _¡No quiero volver a ver esa horrible profecía de mi futuro!_

 _Etc..._

Ruby miraba a Yang alternando la vista. Los desertores solo habían tocado una canción cuando algo los alerto y parecía que se disponían a irse. Yang no sabia si las habían reconocido, o si no eran las únicas personas en el antro detrás de ellos. Ruby y Yang se apresuraban por entre la multitud hacia ellos, cuando de pronto, alguien grito: "¡Guardianes de Atlas!" lo que hizo que todas las personas corrieran hacia las salidas. Weiss y Blake vieron a las personas salir corriendo, y entre la multitud vieron a Erza a la que persiguieron dentro del bosque que se encontraba atrás del edificio. Ruby logro salir del antro entre medio de las personas y alcanzo a ver a Takumi entrando en el bosque, y de inmediato le dio caza. Ruby se percato que Layla se encontraba corriendo junto a el, y se pregunto donde estaría Erza.

Luego de varios minutos de persecución, Takumi se detuvo llegando a un enorme claro iluminado por la luz de la luna, mientras que Layla continuo corriendo. Takumi se volteo hacia su perseguidor dispuesto a pelear contra él (En este caso "ella", Takumi no había logrado ver bien a Ruby dentro del bosque). Ruby pensó en enfrentarse a Takumi y dejar escapar a Layla.

Takumi al ver a Ruby en el claro, pensó que quizas se había equivocado.

—¿a caso eres una de mis fans? —pregunto Takumi expectante.

—cantas bien, —dijo Ruby mientras transformaba en guadaña a "Cresent Rose"— pero no te he seguido por un autógrafo. (de hecho a Ruby solo le interesaban los autógrafos de los Cazadores)

—ya veo —dijo resignado— con que te han enviado esos cínicos a por mi.

Takumi pensaba que todos los directores de las academias eran unos cínicos por usar a los jóvenes de esa manera, ya que el pensaba que los Cazadores solo eran un eufemismo de soldados jovenes, y tarde o temprano un soldado muere.

Takumi desenfundo una daga de hoja roja.

—esto no es un juego, te matare de ser necesario —le advirtió.

—yo no he venido a jugar —dijo Ruby, y le disparo repetidas veces desde el cañon de Crescent Rose.

Takumi esquivo los disparos y ataco a Ruby por la Izquierda usando su daga, Ruby rodó en el césped esquivando el ataque. Takumi ataco de nuevo y Ruby lo bloqueo con su guadaña. «es rápido», pensó Ruby, giro a Cresent Roses, pero no alcanzo a darle.

—tendrás que ser más rápida que eso si quieres rozarme.

Ruby sonrio, apunto el cañon de Cresent Roses hacia atrás y corrió hacia Takumi disparando varias veces el cañon. Takumi saco una segunda daga, se inclino y paso hiriendo el interior de la pierna derecha de Ruby.

—eres muy ingenua, te dejas llevar muy rápido —dijo Takumi, quien comenzó a sentir un liquido caliente bajar por su brazo. (así es, era sangre)

Ruby tambien lo había alcanzado. La mano derecha de Takumi perdió fuerza y soltó la daga que sostenía en esa mano.

Takumi sonrió incrédulo viendo su herida. Molesto volvió al ataque, amago a Ruby con la daga de su mano izquierda y en lugar de eso le propino una patada al costado. Ruby resistió el golpe, tomo la pierna de Takumi y lo hizo girar tirándolo por el suelo. De pronto se escucho una voz gritando el nombre de Ruby. La voz venia del fondo del bosque y se escuchaba cada vez más cerca.

—¿refuerzos? —dijo Takumi decepcionado viendo a Ruby.

—pues, no creo que sean tus fans.

«¿como es que esta chica casi me derrota?», penso Takumi.

—escucha, Ruby, —Intuyó Takumi, asumiendo que el nombre que gritaban en el bosque era de la persona que tenía enfrente— eres fuerte, pero eso no sirve de nada en esta vida, si quieres sobrevivir, no confíes en nadie, sobre todo si ese alguien tiene mucho poder.

Takumi comenzó a correr hacia el bosque, hacia el lado contrario de la voz. Ruby corrió detrás de él y su herida comenzó a chorrear sangre, por lo que se detuvo para detener la sangre apretando la herida con sus manos. Ruby rápidamente se arranco un pedazo de su manga izquierda, y se la amarro a la pierna a modo de vendaje.

Yang entro al claro y vio alejarse a Takumi, giro la vista y vio a Ruby de pie con su atuendo muy maltratado y con un vendaje en su pierna derecha.

—¿Estas bien? —le pregunto Yang.

—es solo un rasguño.

Yang vio cojear a Ruby.

—¿a cuantos de ellos viste?

—vi a Layla tambien, pero se adelanto mientras peleaba con Takumi.

—es posible que ella se haya quedado más adelante esperando a su amigo —implico Yang.

Ruby asintió estando de acuerdo con Yang.

—ok, iré por ellos —continuo Yang— tú no puedes continuar, podrías lastimarte más la pierna, es mejor que te quedas, regresare por ti luego.

—he dicho que estoy bien —dijo Ruby.

Ruby corrió en la dirección por donde se había ido Takumi. Yang corrió hasta Ruby y la detuvo poniendo su mano en su hombro.

—Ruby, no puedes correr ni 5 metros sin que ese vendaje comience a gotear sangre.

—¡el vendaje hace su trabajo, estaré bien! —dijo Ruby enfadada quitándose la mano de Yang de encima y volviendo a correr.

Yang volvió a detenerla parándose enfrente de ella.

—¡déjame! —le dijo Ruby.

Yang golpeo a Ruby en el estomago asiéndola caer.

—eres mi hermana menor, solo me preocupo por ti, quédate aquí —dijo Yang empezando a correr.

Ruby encogida por el dolor, convirtió en puños sus manos sobre la tierra. Ruby se sentía frustrada, y las palabras de Yang extrañamente la habían molestado, y se sorprendió por eso, ella no lo entendía. Ruby lo pensó y se dio cuenta que; no importaba que pasará, Yang solo la miraba como su hermana menor y nada más. Sintió algo intenso crecer dentro de ella, un sentimiento que la destrozaba por dentro, acompañado de un nudo en la garganta.

Ruby como pudo se levanto y corrió hasta Yang y la alcanzo usando su semblanza (la semblanza es una habilidad especial que tienen algunas personas en RWBY, la de Ruby es velocidad) derribando la antes de que saliera del claro. Ambas cayeron por el suelo, Ruby quedo montada sobre ella. A pesar de la luz de la luna, difícilmente podían verse el rostro, dado que los enormes árboles obstruian la luz.

—¡no solo soy tu hermana! ¡tambien soy tu líder de equipo! ¡tú compañera de habitación! ¡tú amiga!... ¡Yo se lo que hago!... ¡No quiero que me mires solo como tu hermana! —dijo Ruby mientras su mirada se volvía profunda, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas de frustración le brotaban de los ojos.

Ruby sentía el cálido cuerpo de Yang debajo de ella. Y otra vez estando en la oscuridad recordó el beso que se dieron, y la reacción de Yang al darse cuenta que se trataba de ella. También recordó las palabras de Penny. Estaba sumamente confundida, ella siempre había querido mucho a Yang, pero nunca había pensado que Yang y ella podían ser más que solo hermanas.Y ahora le daba vueltas en la cabeza, las posibilidades eran muchas, y su cerebro o quizas su corazón, trabajaba buscando la relación que más se acercaba a lo que ella sentía. El tiempo pasaba y Ruby seguía pensando; las personas usualmente quieren a sus familiares solo porque son sus familiares, pero eso no pasa con migo, pensaba Ruby, ya que sus sentimientos por Yang se sentían sinceros, tenían que serlo. ¿pero que siente ella por mi?, se pregunto Ruby, ¿me querrá solo por que soy su hermana?

—...

—...

¡No quiero que te sientas obligada a quererme! —continuo Ruby— ¡Quiero que me quieras por quien soy, por lo que significó para ti como persona!

Ruby se quito de encima de Yang y se sentó al lado dándole la espalda. Yang nunca habia visto a Ruby actuar de esa manera y se preocupo por ella, le daba vueltas en la cabeza a las palabras de Ruby.

—Ruby, eres la persona más importante para mi, y te querría como te quiero ahora incluso si no fueras mi hermana —dijo Yang sentándose.

—solo olvídalo... ve tras Takumi —dijo fríamente Ruby.

—seguramente, el ya se ha escapado, gracias a ti... (el interior del bosque estaba muy oscuro, seria imposible seguir el rastro de Takumi ahora) solo quiero entender que fue todo eso.

Ruby pensó que, Yang la quería, pero no del modo que ella quisiera, y eso quizas estaba mal.

—no puedes entenderlo, y yo no puedo explicarte lo —le dijo Ruby.

—claro, lo que tu digas... estas un poco rara hoy —dijo Yang asciendo que Ruby se ruborizara un poco— estoy segura que solo necesitas un abrazo de tu hermana mayor.

—¡Yang, no! —dijo Ruby tratando de alejarse de Yang.

—¡oh! ¡vamos! —dijo Yang levantándose y atrapando a Ruby entre sus brazos.

—por favor detente...

Luego, Yang llamo al dispositivo de Weiss y luego de decirles que estaban bien, y Weiss de decirle a Yang que ella y Blake habían capturado a Erza, acordaron un sitio de reunión.

—Ok, vayámonos de aquí —dijo Yang, dándole la espalda a Ruby.

Ruby subió por la espalda de Yang, y Yang tomo sus piernas para cargarla de regreso a la discoteca.

( _desde aquí se narrara en **primera persona** desde la **perspectiva** de **Ruby Rose** ,_

 _exactamente en donde nos quedamos, o sea, Yang cargando a Ruby por el bosque_ )

 **Ruby Rose**

Aunque estoy deprimida y triste por que Takumi se me escapo, aunque me duele la pierna, aunque tengo los ojos llenos de lagrimas... ¿porque las estrellas que veo son tan brillantes?

El pelo le huele a ese inconfundible olor de ella. Oigo su respiración, algo entrecortada. Su hombro mojado de mis lagrimas de frustración, está caliente. Estoy a su lado. Ojala el tiempo se detuviera.

Llegamos al "sitio de reunión" es un alojamiento, una casa enorme, no le doy mucha importancia, solo pasaremos la noche aquí antes de regresar a Beacon. Weiss se preocupa por mi al verme, le explico que estoy bien, que solo es una rasguño. Al escuchar que estoy bien, continua diciendo que han rentado dos cuartos, uno lo usaríamos para retener a Erza, y en el otro dormiríamos todas. Yang insiste en cargarme hasta la habitación, no me niego. Entramos y veo solo dos camas, supongo que compartiremos. Posiblemente yo con Yang, no es algo que me alegre... solo me parece obvio, es porque somos hermanas, de otro modo, Yang preferiría dormir con alguien diferente, supongo que alguien que la atraiga más o agrade más que yo. Me senté en una de las camas y Yang se arrodillo enfrente de mi.

—Revisare tu herida —me dijo.

Me quito las botas, y ahora saco una pequeña tijera que, encontró en uno de los cajones del escritorio que se encuentra pegado a la pared, debajo de una ventana. Me corto el pedazo de manga que utilice a modo de vendaje y también la Media derecha desde la parte mas arriba de mi pierna, la deslizo por debajo hasta dejar mi pierna derecha desnuda. Sus manos son cálidas.

Weiss llego con un trapo mojado, con el que Yang me limpio la herida. Yang se quito un pañuelo que tenia amarrado en uno de sus brazos y con el me seco la pierna suavemente. Luego lo utilizo como mi nuevo vendaje. Me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo que estaría bien.

Blake entro en la habitación. ¿adónde había estado hasta ahora?, quizas hablando con Erza en la otra habitación. Me pregunto que clase de persona es Erza, ¿porque habrá desertado?

Yang hablo con Blake y le contó casi todo lo que había pasado, ya que no le menciono que fue mi culpa que Takumi escapará. Nos preparamos para dormir y lo hicimos, o por lo menos Weiss, Blake y Yang junto a mi roncando, lo hacían. Ambas de frente, yo la miraba y no podía reconocer en ella a mi hermana... ahora solo miraba a una chica que apesar de muchas cosas significaba mucho para mi... una chica hermosa (Ruby se ruborizo)... una chica a la que quiero besar.

Yo solía pensar que sabia quien eras tú...

Penny lo dijo, "quizas sea el destino"... o solo creo lo que quiero, y te quiero a ti a mi lado.

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. Chapter 3 - El plan de Weiss

**El plan de Weiss**

Capitulo 3

Pasaron 3 días desde que el equipo RWBY capturo a uno de los tres desertores de Atlas, y ya que paresia que los dos desertores restantes se habían marchado de la zona de Vale, el equipo RWBY regreso a la normalidad, o algo así. Weiss se encontraba ordenando su armario, Blake leia un libro, Ruby comía algunas galletas y Yang se encontraba en una cita, en la habitación de la (la otra) Ruby, en su cama y sobre ella. Era una suerte que los compañeros de (la otra)Ruby no estuvieran, ya que había pasado un tiempo desde que Yang no tenia... como decirlo con pudor... un buen sexo.

—Espera, espera... (Yang la beso) mis compañeros de cuarto podrían venir en cualquier momento —dijo (la otra)Ruby, mientras que Yang la manoseaba, y besaba en todo el rostro.

—no te preocupes, he puesto una corbata en la puerta —dijo Yang un poco agitada.

—¿estás de coña?

—no, enserio la puse y si deciden entrar de todos modos, no tendrán que preocuparse de si vieron o no algo que no devian, porque voy a asesinarlos (Yang hablaba enserio, como dijimos ya había pasado un tiempo).

—¡pero ni siquiera usas corbata!

—¡conseguí una!, si, no están dificil, solo se la pedí a alguien y me la dio —dijo Yang molesta por las interrupciones— ¿quieres que lo hagamos o no?

(la otra)Ruby asintió sonriendo.

—te había mencionado que me encantan las rubias —dijo (la otra)Ruby mientras que Yang besaba su cuello.

—un par de veces, y yo te había mencionado que odio tus pantalones —dijo Yang mientras que con un movimiento de habilidad con su mano le desabrocho el pantalón.

(la otra)Ruby ayudo a que Yang la despojase de sus pantalones, quedando en ropa interior y su top puesto. Yang comenzó a descender lentamente por el cuerpo de (la otra)Ruby, besándola, acariciándola, se introdujo bajo las sabanas que cubrían su cintura y se dispuso a satisfacer a (la otra)Ruby. (La otra)Ruby acallaba sus gemidos con una mano, ella gozaba del dulce momento que le ocasionaba Yang, pero claro que ella no seria la única en disfrutar, luego de un tiempo cambiaron de lugar, y ahora era (la otra)Ruby la que se encontraba bajo las sabanas, mientras que Yang apretaba una almohada con sus puños. Yang disfrutaba el momento, había esperado mucho por esto, era su primera vez con (la otra)Ruby, y desde que la vio por el campus de la academia, la había convertido en sus fantasías. (La otra)Ruby salio de debajo de las sabanas y ambas comenzaron a besarse, a tocarse, a rozar sus piernas entrelazadas. Ambas eran sin duda muy hermosas, y ahora disfrutaban del calor de la otra como si fuese un privilegio, o quizas un trofeo, que por ser chicas hermosas y sexys, lograron conseguir.

Luego que ambas quedaran satisfechas, se quedaron acurrucadas en la cama. (la otra) Ruby mantenía su cabeza en el pecho de Yang, y la tenia de la mano; movía sus dedos por en medio de los dedos de Yang jugando.

—que buena soy en esto,—dijo Yang con suficiencia— y tu tambien estuviste increíble. Me muero por estar de vacaciones contigo.

Todos los equipos de Beacon tendrían tres días seguidos sin hacer nada y era a lo que se refería Yang con "Vacaciones".

(la otra)Ruby beso la mano de Yang, y luego de un rato dijo;

—Yang, tenemos que hablar —con tono serio.

—mierda —dijo Yang.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la habitación del equipo RWBY, Ruby había decidido hacer algo al respecto de lo que sentía por Yang, ella lo había pensado mucho y se dio cuenta que no sabia nada acerca de invitar a salir a alguien, y sobre muchas otras cosas relacionadas con citas, por lo que antes le pediría consejo a Weiss, su amiga de confianza que parecía tener mucha más experiencia.

Weiss era alguien que había nacido en una familia adinerada, y todo en su vida había sido decidido, por eso es un tanto rebelde; incluso logra manifestarse físicamente ya que ella decidió usar su cola de caballo al lado de su cabeza, alterando la simetría del resto de su atuendo.

Ruby se encontraba en su habitación a solas con Weiss, lo que era perfecto. Weiss leía un libro, sentada con sus piernas cruzadas sobre la orilla de su cama, cuando Ruby se sentó junto a ella.

—hey, Weiss, tengo que preguntarte algo —dijo Ruby viendo al frente sin expresión alguna.

—Ruby, no ves que estoy leyendo, pregúntame más tarde.

—es algo serio, —dijo Ruby viéndola— es acerca del amor, creo que estoy enamorada.

Weiss cerro su libro y volteo a ver a Ruby.

—Ruby, me siento alagada pero...

—¡hey! No hablo de ti, es alguien más.

—¿estas segura? pero sabes que soy rica, muy linda y la persona más inteligente de la academia. Podrías conseguir la felicidad saliendo conmigo —ironizó Weiss.

—bueno, eso no lo es todo. Existen personas que buscan algo más que un buen partido, como compatibilidad. Además la felicidad no es algo que pueda garantizarse.

—no iba enserio, tonta, estaba siendo... Solo olvídalo.

—¿estás bien? —pregunto Ruby, viendo un poco deprimida a Weiss.

—sí... ¿porque no lo estaría? —negó Weiss.

Aunque Weiss negase que estuviese mal, era obvio para Ruby que le pasaba algo. Pensó en que decirle, pero no sabía que era lo mejor en este momento. Ruby puso su mano sobre el hombro de Weiss y le dijo lo que pensaba: "No, no creo que lo estés".

Weiss frunció el ceño, parecía que le había molestado que Ruby la contradijera.

—Sí, estoy bien, es cierto que aveces las personas dicen que están bien cuando en realidad no lo están, pero obviamente yo no soy como esa personas.

—¡¿porque siempre tienes que sentirte tan especial?! —dijo Ruby de manera enardecida.

—¡porque lo soy!

—¡claro que lo eres! ¡es por eso que no tienes que fingir nada, ni siquiera aparentar que las cosas no te afectan! —Ruby se monto sobre Weiss y la tomo de los hombros— ¡dime lo que te pasa!

—¡eres insoportable! —dijo Weiss, mientras que con sus manos acerco la cara de Ruby a la suya, de manera que sus frentes eran las únicas que se tocaban— ¡no me pasa nada! ¡Y te he dicho que no me toques!

—¡soy tu amiga, puedes decirme que te pasa! ¡Y te voy a seguir tocando hasta que me lo digas!

Weiss se sonrojo, y se quito a Ruby de sus piernas dejándola caer en la cama. Weiss se puso de pie y le dijo "pervertida" a Ruby.

—¡¿de que estás hablando?! —dijo Ruby molesta y sin saber porque Weiss la llamo pervertida.

—¡Neptune me invito a salir después de clases, y le dije que no! Eso es todo, ¿contenta? —confeso Weiss— Pero... de alguna manera me siento mal y no se porque, el me rechazo una vez, ahora se supone que estamos a mano.

—quizás ver a Neptune solo te hizo recordar cuando te rechazo... debió de haber sido un golpe muy duro para tu orgullo...

—¡Oye! —se ofendió Weiss.

—o quizás, te sientes mal por haberlo rechazado, ¿que sientes realmente por él?

—no siento nada por él, ok, y será mejor que empieces a contarme lo que te sucede a ti o continuare leyendo mi libro —dijo Weiss, sentándose de nuevo junto a RWBY.

—lo que quería decirte, weiss, es que, creo estar enamorada, no, estoy segura de estar enamorada de alguien, pero... esa persona no me mira de ese modo.

—Ruby, me siento alagada pero...

Ruby empujo a Weiss.

—Deja de bromear y dime que hacer.

—solo trata de darle celos. Pídele a una amiga que te ayude con eso —dijo Weiss.

Ruby le había contado anteriormente a Weiss su atracción por las chicas, por eso Weiss suponía que Ruby se había enamorado de una mujer.

—bueno, no tengo muchas amigas...

—porque no me sorprende —la interrumpió Weiss.

—¡oye! tú tampoco tienes muchos amigos —replicó Ruby.

—bueno en mi caso es diferente, no me interesa tener muchos amigos, prefiero calidad sobre cantidad.

—pues tú que sabes de mis razones, a mí tampoco me interesa conocer personas. Pero me alegra haberte conocido a ti y a Blake.

—tienes razón —dijo Weiss viendo a los ojos a Ruby.

Ruby abrazo a Weiss.

—¿eso significa que piensas que soy genial?

—en ocasiones lo pienso... pero no ahora.

Ruby le sonrió y Weiss giro los ojos.

—como te iba diciendo, —dijo Ruby dejando de abrazar a Weiss— no creo que mis amigas aceptarían algo así... Además la persona que me gusta es alguien que difícilmente sentirá celos.

Weiss se hizo el cabello hacia atrás.

—ok, entiendo, pero no crees que exageras, ya sabes estas enamorada de ella, es posible que la veas más guapa de lo que realmente es.

—no lo creo.

—ok, entiendo, solo tienes que pedírselo a una de tus amigas... la mas guapa, supongo.

—¿te a refieres a Pyrrha? No creo que ella acepte.

—¡¿que?! ¡¿Pyrrha?! ¡hablo de mí, tonta!

—¡¿tú?! claro, Aunque nunca creí que quisieras ayudarme en algo así.

—Y tienes razón —dijo Weiss volviendo a doblar sus piernas.

—aaah, ya entiendo, vas utilizar me para darle celos a Neptune, y yo te utilizaré a tí para darle celos a Yang, eso significa que tendremos que besarnos, ¿cierto?

—¡¿Yang?! —se exalto Weiss, mientras que Ruby se metía bajo las sábanas de la cama al percatarse que había dicho el nombre de Yang — ¡¿te has enamorado de tu hermana?!

—sí.. —dijo Ruby desde debajo de las sábanas.

— Ruby... eso esta mal —dijo Weiss.

—¡¿porque esta mal?! —dijo Ruby saliendo de las sabanas— bueno, es cierto que yo pensé igual al principio, pero desde entonces lo he pensado mucho, Weiss, y ahora tiene mucho sentido para mi.

Weiss se volteo hacia Ruby.

—yo no te voy a juzgar, Ruby, pero si quieres saber mi opinión, eso no terminara bien, y creo que te arriesgas a perder a tu única hermana.

—yo creo que eso es una manera de verlo... —Ruby la miro a los ojos— pero imagina que tú alma gemela, si es que crees en eso, hubiese nacido en la misma familia que tú, no crees eso seria algo muy afortunado, crecer junto con ella... Yo conozco más a Yang que cualquier otra persona, al igual que ella conoce todo sobre mi... Se que estas pensando en que soy ingenua, pero yo no lo creo, del modo en que yo lo miro; Yang y yo solo somos dos personas más en este mundo... dos personas que se quieren, y no hacen falta etiquetas que nos límiten, ahora lo se, y quiero que Yang lo sepa tambien... quizas cuando ella lo sepa las cosas sean diferentes.

Weiss creía que Ruby era muy inocente, y que el mundo era muy diferente a lo que Ruby decidía creer, mucho más simple y materialista, sin almas gemelas o finales felices.

—creo que solo estas creyendo en lo que quieres creer, tu visión es muy diferente a la de la mayoría de las personas, y sinceramente es poco realista ¿crees que Yang vera las cosas de la misma manera que tu? Si sigues con esto, cuando todo termine, lo único que quedara sera la realidad y quizas no te guste.

Ruby se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a irse de la habitación. Salio y cerro la puerta tras ella, y continuo caminando por un pasillo. Se detuvo llegando a una pared, donde se recosto, su rostro miraba perdido hacia el frente.

Luego de un rato Weiss apareció junto a ella, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ruby y dijo: —voy a ayudarte.

Weiss suele ser presumida y piensa mucho de sí misma. Sin embargo, Weiss sabe que tiene una mala actitud, por lo que sabe apreciar una buena amistad y trabaja duro para sostenerla.

Ruby sonrio:

—¿eso significa que somos BFF?

—no.

* * *

Un par de horas luego; Ruby y Weiss se encontraban sentadas en una misma banca de una de las mesas de una cafetería dentro del campus de Beacon, compartiendo una bebida con dos pajillas, tomadas de una mano y mirándose a los ojos, fingiendo que son pareja.

Claro que todo era parte del plan de Weiss para que Yang sintiera celos y mirara de otra forma a Ruby, ya que según ella, la popularidad era algo atractivo y esperaba que Yang pensara igual. Y según Weiss: que podría darte más popularidad que salir con una guapa, inteligente y millonaria chica (Weiss suele ser un poco engreída aveces). Por lo que el primer paso sería fingir salir frente a todos para crear una reputación para Ruby.

—esto es muy vergonzoso —dijo Ruby desviando la mirada.

—hay que besarnos —dijo Weiss, tomando la otra mano de Ruby.

—¡¿que?!

—lo que oíste, si no, no será creíble.

Weiss se inclino y llevo sus labios a los de Ruby. Esta era la primera vez que Weiss besaba a alguien que en serio le importaba. Besaba a alguien que la quería y que ella apreciaba. Y los sentimientos se hicieron notar en ese beso. El rose suave y lento de los labios era tal que parecía que en cada roce se decían lo mucho que se importaban. Sus dedos de las manos se habían entrelazado.

Cuando el beso concluyó, Ruby, levemente ruborizada, vio extrañada a los ojos de Weiss, quien se levanto y sin decir una sola palabra, se marcho dejando a Ruby sola en la mesa.

Un par de horas luego de eso; en Beacon ya se esparcía un rumor, en el que se mencionaba a la chica más joven de la academia (o sea Ruby), saliendo con la heredera de la Schnee Dust Company (o sea Weiss).

* * *

Yang caminaba por el campus de Beacon con lágrimas en sus ojos. (la otra) Ruby había roto con ella. Yang enserio la había querido, pero las circunstancias pudieron con su relación. La familia de (la otra) Ruby iba a mudarse a Atlas a causa del ascenso de su padre ya que no sólo habría cambiado su trabajo, si no también su estación.

De algún modo Yang sabía que el dolor que sentía ahora, era su culpa y que se lo pudo haber ahorrado. Solo tenia que haber seguido su regla de las tres citas. Aun así, este sentimiento de dolor, la hacia sentir viva. Ya que a causa de su regla había dejado de amar a cambio de no salir lastimada, a pesar que nunca fue esa su intención.

Llego hasta su habitación, la cual estaba vacía, y se metió en su cama. Diez minutos después Ruby entro a la habitación abriendo la puerta bruscamente y serrando la detrás de ella. Subió hasta la cama de Yang, y estuvo apunto de abrazarla, pero se contuvo.

—¿como lo supiste? —pregunto Yang triste y confundida.

—Velvet me dijo haberte visto caminando con lágrimas en los ojos, el resto lo supuse.

Ruby se acomodo en la cama, de frente a Yang, sin tocarse.

—no me siento tan triste, sabes, no te preocupes. Ella solo se irá a Atlas... Tal vez algún día, ella y yo... —Yang sonrió— no importa.

Ruby sentía que en otra ocasión ella estaría abrazando a Yang o acurrucandose junto a ella. Pero desde que se dio cuenta que Yang le gustaba, ya no era lo mismo, se ponía demasiado nerviosa y pensaba que no era correcto, no hasta que Yang lo supiera.

—quizás fue lo mejor, y quizás no era la Ruby correcta —dijo Ruby levemente ruborizada.

—la persona correcta quisiste decir —la corrigió Yang.

Ruby sonrió levemente.

—Yang, quizás no sea el mejor momento, pero tengo que decirte algo —dijo Ruby sentándose.

Yang se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a Ruby.

—¿que sucede?

—bueno, soy... Gay, o lesbiana, no estoy segura de cual es la palabra correcta —dijo Ruby levemente ruborizada.

Yang río un poco.

—esta bien, ¿tú estás bien? Nunca es fácil decírselo a alguien la primera vez —dijo Yang comprensiva— pero es lo mejor para ti, pronto podrás decírselo a quien sea sin sentir nervios.

Ruby sonrió aliviada. Apesar que ella sabía que Yang también era lesbiana (bisexual) y que eso le daba mucha confianza para poder decírselo, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa al momento de hacerlo.

—puedo ayudarte a decírselo a Weiss y a Blake, si quieres —continuo Yang.

—de hecho... —comenzó diciendo Ruby mientras saltaba al piso desde la litera— Weiss ya lo sabe.

—¿como? Se lo dijiste a Weiss antes que a mí.

Ruby asintió.

—a decir verdad, ella y yo estamos saliendo ahora —dijo Ruby mientras se apresuraba a salir de la habitación, dejando a Yang dentro con muchas preguntas.

Ruby suspiro, eso había sido un poco intenso. Se repuso y se dispuso a buscar a Weiss por Beacon, tenía que hablar con ella.

Cuando finalmente dio con Weiss, ella se encontraba sentada en el bordillo de una azotea con los pies colgando. También habían otras personas, pero estas estaban en sus asuntos y lejos de Weiss.

—¿puedo acompañarte? —dijo Ruby parada detrás de Weiss.

—claro —dijo Weiss sin dejar de ver hacia el frente.

Ruby se sentó en el bordillo junto a Weiss. Se podía ver casi todo el campus de Beacon desde ahí arriba.

—¿quieres goma? —dijo Weiss pasándole un trozo de chicle a Ruby.

Ruby se metió el chicle de sabor menta a la boca.

—¿estás bien? —pregunto Ruby mientras miraba desde arriba a las personas caminando por el campus.

—sí... lo siento, por irme de esa forma y dejarte sola en la cafetería.

—no tienes porque disculparte... ¿Fue un poco raro cierto? El beso, me refiero al beso.

—creo que debimos de haberlo practicado antes de hacerlo en público.

Ruby se sonrojo por el comentario de Weiss.

—suena a mucho trabajo para ser solo una mentira.

—Sí, pero así conseguirás lo que quieres.

—lo que quiero —susurro Ruby— y ¿que es lo que tu quieres Weiss?... Somos amigas, claro, pero usualmente no haces este tipo de cosas —dijo Ruby viendo a Weiss.

—¿tú porque crees que lo hago? —dijo Weiss fríamente.

—no lo se, pero quisiera que cuando todo esto termine todas podamos ser felices.

—bueno, lo hago porque estoy enamorada de ti Ruby Rose —dijo sarcástica Weiss.

—¡¿enserio lo estas?! —dijo Ruby sorprendida.

—¡Claro que no, tonta! —dijo Weiss apretando con su mano la nariz de Ruby.

—Aught! —dijo Ruby sobandose la nariz.

—solo quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez, y esforzarme por mantener a mis amigos. Winter (o sea la hermana mayor de Weiss) me dijo que era algo importante y que requeriría mucho sacrificio. Pero eso sería útil, que aprendería muchas cosas acerca de otras personas y de mi misma, y eso ayudaría a mi desarrollo como persona.

Claro que Winter no pensaba en una situación como está cuando lo dijo.

—Ya veo, ¿y que has aprendido hasta ahora?

—solo que eres una pervertida —respondió Weiss.

—pará de decir eso, no lo soy.

Ruby golpeó suavemente a Weiss con su codo, y Weiss le devolvió el golpe, esto se repitió un par de veces hasta que ambas rieron.

—sabes Weiss —continuo Ruby— aunque nosotras es solo una falacia, te considero mi primera novia. Tuvimos una cita, nos agarramos de la mano, nos besamos y ahora hablamos de cosas que no hablamos con nadie más. Eso es básicamente todo lo que hacen las parejas en una relación ¿cierto?

Weiss volvió a sonrojarse.

—lo haces a propósito ¿verdad? —dijo Weiss con tono acusador.

—¡que! ¡ahora que dije!

—...

—...

—deberíamos de practicar nuestros besos —dijo Weiss.

—¿ahora? ¿aquí? ¡Pero hay personas! creí que practicaremos a solas.

—ellos no nos miran, están en sus asuntos, solo relájate.

Ruby respiro profundo.

—¿algún consejo? —pregunto Ruby un poco avergonzada.

—de hecho besas bien, pero claro, veamos... inclinate un poco hacia uno de mis hombros, y no tenses los labios, y mantén los un poco abiertos. También controla la saliva, por ahora enfoca te en eso, ah, y cierra los ojos. Cuando nos besamos en la cafetería no los serraste.

Ruby se inclino como le dijo Weiss, y le pregunto que si lo hacía bien. Weiss poso su mano sobre el rostro de Ruby y la beso por unos segundos.

—sí, así, pero cierra los ojos.

—¿como supiste que no los había serrado? —pregunto Ruby ruborizada.

Weiss se limitó a mirar a Ruby. Ruby le sonrió.

—tonta —dijo Weiss divertida.

—hey! —se molesto Ruby.

—BFF

—¡¿enserio?!

—no.

 **Fin del capítulo 3**


End file.
